A microphone array includes a plurality of acoustic sensors. Sound propagation from sources to the acoustic sensors can vary based on the environment the microphone array is located in. For example, sound perceived by the microphone array may be different in a room versus in an open space. And it follows that a microphone array worn by two different users could perceive sound differently due to differences in the user's geometry. An acoustic transfer function (ATF) characterizes how the microphone array receives a sound from a point in space. Accordingly, ATFs for the microphone array can vary from user to user.